The Mischief Maker & the Earthbender
by BlairFalconeri
Summary: Temporary Title What happened after Thor and Loki left at the end of The Avengers? What if they ended up in the Avatar world only to be found by Toph Bei Fong's granddaughter? eventual LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Legend of Korra or The Avengers. I only own OCs that will show up in the story. This takes place in the begining of the first season of The Legend of Korra and after The Avengers movie.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – And So It Begins

A young woman with jet black hair, opened her eyes. She smiled at the familiar smells and sounds, "the spirit world," the woman thought.

"There's my little badgermole."

The woman whipped around toward the noise. "Grandma Toph!"

The older blind woman's spirit smiled and opened her arms, allowing the younger one to run into her arms. "It's been too long," the young one said, "so why are you visiting me?"

Toph tightened her hold on her precious granddaughter. "The Avatar is going to be arriving in Republic City shortly, my little one."

The younger woman hugged Toph tighter. "That's not the only reason is it," she said, presenting it as a statement more than a question.

Toph nodded her head, "do you remember what Twinkle-toes said to you when you were younger?"

The granddaughter nodded, "of course I remember, Aang said something about me being important in the future...that the past Avatars had plans for me."

Toph nodded once more. "It's time for you to take your responsibilities. The spirits, and Twinkle-toes, were worried about the Avatar dying young, so in order to put their minds at ease, Twinkle-toes as well as the past Avatars created the Guardian. The first and current Guardian is you, kiddo."

The young woman snapped her head up. "What?" She shook her head, "this is not right...but...why?"

"It was meant for a way to assist the Avatar with their training, be a teacher, a friend. Now, listen to me closely kiddo. Things are going to take a turn for the worst, but there are two men that will be arriving. You have to get close to them, befriend them, they can help you."

"But who are they, grandma?"

"You will find out in time kiddo. Goodbye my little badgermole."

The younger woman hugged her grandmother for the last time, tears pouring from her eyes. "I love you Grandma Toph."

"I love you too Toph."

And just like that, the sounds and smells were gone and replaced by the sound of her bedroom door opening, "come on Toph we have to get to work."

The young Toph, a spitting image of her grandmother, groaned and sat up. "Alright, I'll be down as soon as I can." She rolled out of bed and made her way down the hall and into the bathroom. Toph jumped into the shower and quickly changed into her usual white tank top and thin, tan pants while brushing her teeth. Making her way back to her room, she threw open the doors of the bureau that held her uniform. She ran her hand over the cool, black metal, smiling. She turned around, arms at her side, before throwing her arms forward. Toph felt the familiar sensation of the metal wrapping itself around her like the arms of an old friend, the arm plates sliding up her arms and locking into place.

Toph ran to the front door, where her mother, Chief Lin Bei Fong, stood smiling, though her daughter couldn't see it. "Are you ready now?"

Toph nodded happily, "born ready Chief." Her mother nodded and walked out the door, Toph right behind her.

After an entire morning of no arrests, the afternoon finally looked promising. Three members of the Triple Threat Triad had been arrested, and were presumably being questioned. All Toph knew what that this teenage girl that her and her mother were questioning was labled "bad ass" in Toph's book, though she would never say that in front of her mother.

"Let's see," Chief Bei Fong began, "multiple accounts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention avoiding arrest." The Chief slammed her hand, along with the police report, onto the table that the teenager was sitting at. "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady."

Toph smirked at her mother. If Toph had a penny for every time the Chief had told her that when she was younger, Toph would be a millionaire.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and I-"

"Can it," the Chief yelled, walking around to the other side of the table. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people...see, I'm the Avatar."

Here we go, Toph thought. The Cheif turned back toward the young Avatar, crossing her arms, "oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

The Avatar looked down for a minute before looking up again. "Alright fine, then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

Toph couldn't hold it anymore. She burst out laughing, slapping a hand over her mouth in a futile attempt to keep quiet. "Oh you are fresh off the boat aren't you, kid."

"You're talking to her," Toph could just barely make out the pride in her mother's voice before she heard a chair scrape against the floor, "I'm Chief Bei Fong, and that is my daughter."

"Wait," the Avatar said, "B-Bei Fong? Lin Bei Fong? You're Toph's daughter!" The Avatar then turned to Toph, "then you must be Toph Xifong Bei Fong!" The younger Bei Fong simply nodded her head.

"What of it?" her mother said.

"Well then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

"That's ancient history and it's got diddly squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place."

A small piece of metal slid open next to where Toph was leaning against the wall. "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Toph stiffened, knowing that her mother still wasn't on such good terms with Tenzin. Despite this however, her mother sighed and reluctantly said, "let him in."

The door slid open and Toph stayed where she was currently leaning against the wall, prepared to come to her mother's aid if she needed it.

Tenzin walked in and he looked at the Avatar. "Tenzin," she said, "I'm sorry, I-I just got a little side tracked on my way to see you."

Tenzin took a deep, frustrated breath before turning to me. "Toph, it's wonderful to see you again. I hope you haven't forgotten about your training."

Toph smirked, "of course not, your Spiritualness, I'll be there for training the next time I can manage a day off."

Nodding, Tenzin then turned to her mother and smiled, "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

Tenzin's expression hardened. "My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

"But-" Korra tried to protest.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Lin turned to look at Korra before turning back to Tenzin. "Fine," she said, waving a hand to unlock the handcuffs that Korra had on, "get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure Lin," Tenzin said before turning to me, "I shall see you soon Toph.". Tenzin turned back toward the door, "let's go Korra."

Lin put to fingers to her eyes and pointed them to Korra. Korra in turn did the same thing to Lin, except in a more mocking way, before Lin scrunched up her face and threw one of her hands up before sighing and crossing her arms once more. Toph turned to her mother grinning, "I like her."

The older Bei Fong woman rolled her eyes, "of course you would, you did the same thing when you were her age."

Toph laughed. "If was funny!"

"Yes, traveling to Omashu only for you and your friend to get caught sliding down the postage ramps."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it mom." Toph said, walking out of the still open door. "And where are you going," my mother asked.

Toph turned to her, "it's past due for my lunch break, I'll be back shortly."

Walking out of the headquarters, Toph started to make her way to the closest place to grab something to eat. The closer she got to the restaurant, the more people she noticed in the same spot. Toph picked up her pace, shoving through the crowd, only to nearly fall into a hole with two men at the bottom.

* * *

**This has been bugging me since I saw The Avengers and started watching Legend of Korra. I hope you all enjoy it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, here's chapter 2. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I don't own the Avengers or the Legend of Korra, but I do own Toph's granddaughter Toph Bei Fong :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Toph shook her head and turned to face the crowd. "Everything will be fine. I you all would please go back to work, I will take it from here." Toph steadied herself and used her earthbending in order to bring the men up and fill the hole. The blonde one looked around, bewildered. "How are you doing this mortal? What magic is this?"

Toph crossed her arms, looking at the two. "What, you've never seen someone earthbending before?"

"What is this earthbending you speak of?"

Toph blew some of her bangs from her face, pinching the bridge of her nose. "If you could please follow me, I have a few questions for you."

The blonde man stood up holding a canister, getting into a defensive position, "and if we don't?"

Toph got into her earthbending stance, "then I'll have to take you by force."

The blonde man charged at her, swinging something that looked like a hammer. Toph smirked, slamming her foot into the ground and smacking a bolder flying toward him. The bolder pushed him back a little and, using this to her advantage, Toph sent bolder after bolder until he flew backwards. The man began to spin the hammer and then threw it at Toph, sending her backwards. Toph threw her arm forward, listening to the metal coils fly forward from the container on her back. The coils wrapped themselves around the blonde, lifting him off the ground. Toph felt familiar footsteps running up behind her. "Took you long enough, Chen."

Chen rubbed the back of his neck, "sorry about that Toph."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Well now that you're here, be useful and get the other guy and this one's hammer. We'll take 'em back to the station for questioning."

Chen nodded to his partner, walking over to a dark haired man that had been sitting during the fight. Chen pulled the man up, noticing that he had handcuffs on and a metal contraption covering his mouth. Chen sent coils to them wrap around the hammer and was barely able to lift it. Both men's eyes widened in shock.

"Come on," Toph called to Chen as the four of them walked back to headquarters.

When they arrived, Lin rolled her eyes at her as she handcuffed the blonde man, allowing Toph to release the man from the coils. Chen dropped the hammer on the desk and walked next to Toph on their way to the room that she had been earlier that afternoon. Using metalbending in order to open door, Toph motioned for the men to enter the room. Walking over to the table, Toph motioned once more for the two men to sit at the table. They sat down, Chen taking a seat across from them casually swinging his arm over the back of his chair. "Come on, hard ass," he said, motioning to the chair next to him, "take a seat and stop sulking in your corner."

Toph grinned, "I don't sulk," she retorted, taking a seat and casually swinging her feet up onto the table, "I ponder."

Chen snorted, "right, that's what it is."

Toph punched his arm. The blonde man slammed his cuffed hands onto the table. "Stop this banter, why are we here?"

Toph held her hands up defensively, "I'd appreciate it if you could leave the questioning to us." She heard Chen's chair move backwards and felt him lean forward. "Why does that guy have a muzzle on him?"

Toph crossed her arms, "so that's why he hasn't been talking..."

"What, you could not see it," the blonde asked.

Toph heard Chen groan next to her, knowing that this wouldn't be good. She stood and glared at the blonde through her long, black bangs. "Actually, I can't. I'm blind." She walked over to the other man and placed her hands on the muzzle, "how about we take this off."

She sensed that there were enough traces of earth in the metal to bend it off. Taking a deep breath, Toph ripped the two pieces appart and threw them off to the side. "Better," she asked.

The man nodded, eyes wide. Toph crossed her arms and smirked, "you know, I would appreciate it more if you could say something."

"Y-yes, it's better," the man managed to stutter, surprised that a mortal, much less a mortal woman, could be so strong. Toph nodded her thanks and sat back down. "So why don't we start with introductions?"

"I want to speak with the man in charge," the blonde said.

Chen tried to keep himself from laughing while Toph sighed, "that would be my mother, actually."

The blonde man looked shocked, "how could a woman be in charge of all of these men?"

"Easy," Toph replied in an offended tone, "she's the best for the job."

"Well," Chen said, clearing his throat, "back to those introductions. My name's Chen, and this is Toph Bei Fong."

There was a long silence before Toph finally spoke, "are you knuckle-heads gonna say anything?"

The blonde one glared at the police across from him, "Thor Odinson."

"Loki."

"No last name for you either," Chen asked.

Thor turned to his brother, "you are still an Odinson, brother."

"Do not call me brother," Loki hissed.

"Damn, sounds like family is on the touchy side," Toph muttered.

"I have no family, mortal," Loki retorted.

"Sounds to me like he's trying.

"Okay," Chen said, trying to end anything before it started, "where did you to come from?"

Thor looked at Chen, slightly confused, "is this not Midgard?"

Toph rolled her eyes, "no, currently you're in Republic City, the capitol of the United Republic of Nations."

"Jane never mentioned anywhere called that in Midgard," Thor muttered.

"Where were you going," Toph asked.

"Back home, to Asgard."

Toph nearly choked on air, "I'm sorry...Ass what now?"

"Asgard, you ignorant mortal," Loki spat.

Toph slammed her hands on the table. "I'm getting really sick of you looking down on me, so if you would kindly go fu-"

"Easy there Toph, we aren't here to fight," Chen attempted to calm her down.

"The prick started it," the young Bei Fong grumbled.

"Anyway," Chen replied, "we can't really throw you in prison because that would be pointless as you had no control over your landing. However, you will have to stay at an officer's house, to make sure that you aren't a threat to the city."

"We'll take them." Toph and Chen turned around to find Lin standing in the doorway. "After all," Lin continued, "Toph did find them."

Toph groaned, "can't Chen take them?"

Chen narrowed his eyes at his partner, "no way in the spirit world am I taking these two. My house isn't clean enough for guests and I'm not about to have my house destroyed."

Toph sighed in defeat, standing from her seat. "Fine, whatever," she waved her hand and the handcuffs around the men's wrists snapped off, "come on."

As the two men followed the young blind woman out of the room and down the halls, Thor grabbed his hammer and continued to follow his brother and the woman.

Toph couldn't help but wonder about what her grandmother had told her the night before. If these two were the men that her grandmother had told her about, then she was going to have to restrain herself from wanting to strangle the brothers.

* * *

**I wonder how the Asgardians will react when Toph shows them around Republic City...oh boy. I guess you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter :)**


End file.
